


追尾巴

by C_Aa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, KenUri, M/M, UriKen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Aa/pseuds/C_Aa
Summary: 肯尼X烏利（CP無差）一個大叔挖坑給自己跳的小故事，希望大家會喜歡。：）文章未經許可，請勿隨意轉傳。
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

追尾巴

進擊的巨人  
烏利X肯尼（無差）

現AU  


／／／

在烏利面前總是能肆無忌憚的說一大堆上不了檯面的五四三，老實說，肯尼還蠻喜歡這樣自在的氣氛。

或許烏利也是如此。肯尼很喜歡看到平時正經八百的烏利在聊天時展露的清爽笑容，因為緊接而來的是，含笑的溫暖眼神、清亮的笑聲以及散發出細碎光芒的溫和笑意，而這一切太過纖細脆弱，轉瞬間便融化在微風裡。

他的笑容綻放之時，當下的一切都擁有了非比尋常的意義，連帶無聊的笑話也有存在的價值。

但有的時候，肯尼覺得自己太過隨心所欲、不會看場合說話這點實在是有點不太妙，話都說出口甚至是從空氣中重重掉到了地板上，才有些……呃，會有一點、出現一點點類似愧疚感之類的東西，但──「算了，已經來不及了就這樣子吧。」，這是肯尼發生類似的事情時最主要的感想，然後他會就此打住不再去想那句話帶來的各種麻煩。

但這次不同──

某晚，難得聚首的兩人用過簡單的晚餐後，烏利窩在沙發上跟著肯尼悠哉的看著新聞。這時螢幕裡的記者站在人潮洶湧的熱鬧街頭，那位年輕男記者笑著說要來隨機採訪夫婦，詢問他們這段關係持續多久，以及向電視機前的觀眾們分享維持感情的愛情小秘方。

「喂，太搞笑了吧？這也能成為一篇新聞？！」肯尼不屑的說。

「老實說，我也這麼認為。」對於現今新聞媒體的墮落，感同身受的烏利嘆了一口氣。

記者立刻就鎖定到一對出門購物的非裔中年夫婦，然後他語氣誇張的驚嘆兩人的真是郎才女貌、天作之合，成串的花言巧語逗的這對夫婦笑個不停。

「我說這根本就是設計好的吧？」

烏利默默翻開手邊的小冊子，對新聞完全喪失興趣的說：「同感。」

當肯尼想要轉台時，那位瘦高的婦人笑盈盈的在麥克風前坦承他們已經在一起將近30年了，今年預計要去南美洲旅行並渡過他們重要的結婚30週年紀念日。

說到這裡時，夫婦相視一笑，接著丈夫伸手攬住愛妻的肩膀。

新聞底下的跑馬燈出現──「驚爆，結縭30年！聽聽他們是如何做到的！」

「30年？！」肯尼不敢置信的大喊，皺起眉頭說：「我的天，也太久了吧？如果這傢伙有狗屎運不被哪來的瘋癲警察射成蜂窩、可以平安活到100歲的話，將近1/3的壽命會浪費在這婆娘身上，這也太不值得了。」

「嗯。」烏利漫不經心的回應，全神貫注在手中的書頁上。

「嘖，如果是我的話，3年──頂多忍耐3年，我就要背著囉嗦的黃臉婆去找年輕姑娘每天快快樂樂的到處混。」

「是嗎？聽起不錯，肯尼。」烏利心平氣和的低喃，他用鉛筆在頁面空白處做著筆記，隨後垂下眼睛並陷入沉思。

肯尼重重躺回沙發椅背，他朝向天花板張開雙臂，一臉厭棄的說：「笨蛋才會30年來都吃同一道菜，這也太無聊了，老兄，人生苦短啊！」

停下不停寫著筆記的筆尖，彷彿是附和肯尼的發言，烏利輕笑幾聲說：「的確。」這時他的眼角因笑意擠出一條條明顯的皺紋。

肯尼拿起遙控器果斷的轉台，正好在麥迪遜廣場花園舉辦的拳擊賽轉播剛開始，肯尼興味盎然緊盯著電視螢幕。

大概是剛開賽的關係，雙方都不想浪費太多力氣積極進攻，就算有也都是些試探意味濃厚的軟弱刺拳，這種攻擊隨便一個小孩都能輕鬆閃過。於是兩位職業拳擊手開始在擂台上不斷兜起圈子，裝出謹慎提防對手的模樣，似乎是有志一同的決定消耗時間。

觀眾不滿的發出噓聲，激動的觀眾甚至將垃圾扔進擂台。

播報員則是毫不留情的開酸年紀分別為一老一少的職業拳擊手，肯尼用手撐著下巴勉強聽著播報員毒辣的酸言酸語，雙眼放空似乎在沉思。這時轉播鏡頭突然拉遠，漆黑的畫面中央只有一塊跟郵票一樣大的明亮藍色方塊，那是對戰的擂台，而兩位繞著圈子的拳擊手縮小成兩個不停追逐對方的小白點。

不知為何，肯尼的臉色倏然間變得十分難看，彷彿剛才無意瞥見了宇宙的殘酷真理似的，他坐直身子眉頭不自覺地糾結成一團，眼神閃爍且不斷偷瞄坐在身旁臉色平靜的烏利。

「我說烏利啊……」肯尼遲疑的說。

思緒沉浸在論文裡的烏利斯毫沒有察覺肯尼的異狀，他隨口問道：「嗯？」

「呃，我在想──」肯尼抓了抓頭髮，臉上的躊躇越來越明顯，甚至轉換成額頭上的汗滴。

「怎麼了嗎？」烏利用鉛筆畫了一個圈，圈住文章裡的某些文字。

「你、你想喝點什麼嗎？」肯尼急忙站起，動作僵硬。

烏利抬頭看向肯尼，臉上掛著與平常無異的微笑說：「正好，麻煩請你幫我倒一杯紅酒，謝謝。」

維持僅有的些許冷靜到了廚房，肯尼從食品櫃裡拿出一瓶波本威士忌，連杯子都還沒拿出來就先往嘴裡猛灌一口，他將酒瓶小心翼翼的放在流理臺旁，接著垂下頭雙手撐在流理臺的大理石邊緣。

但近似懺悔的姿勢並沒有維持太久，肯尼重重的嘆了一口氣，將雙手舉至眼前並開始彎下手指，在昏暗的廚房內低聲數著數字。

就在此刻，他愕然發現一件事。

該死。

怎麼想都想不起來，跟烏利相遇的那一年是西元幾年？

甘迺迪總統死了嗎？

就在他們相遇之時，賈桂琳還會穿上那套粉紅色套裝嗎？

他試著以所有中年美國人普遍使用的時間分界點──是甘迺迪，而不是911事件。承認吧，他們沒那麼年輕──試著在茫茫時間大海中去定錨跟烏利首次見面的正確時刻。

肯尼抱胸歪頭苦思，結果卻是慘烈的失敗。

總而言之，可以十分肯定的說：「我很確定，當時二戰已經結束了。好耶！真是太棒了！」，但不管怎麼算，以模糊的印象還是記憶中首次大吵特吵的時候算起，兩人相處的時間長度的答案都遠遠超出肯尼心中一直認為的。

為了拖延時間，肯尼從櫃子裡拿出醒酒器，將紅酒徐徐倒入底部渾圓的長頸水晶瓶裡，瞬間廚房內的空氣裡多了一抹濃郁的果香，拿起醒酒器肯尼隨興的左右搖晃，任憑酒內的殘渣飄散在腥紅色的液體裡。

老實說，雙方都陷入某種充滿焦躁感的痛苦凌遲之中，不管是年份極佳的紅酒，還是肯尼。

他們的首次相遇帶有爛泥的腥臭味與浮萍，一個失業的蠢貨在某個晴朗的秋日午後縱身跳進紐約中央公園的湖泊，讓整個人浸在冰冷的湖水中，為的就是撿素昧平生的笨蛋矮冬瓜被風吹走的重要論文。

肯尼很少跟其他人提起這段，因為每當他不經意跟熟人提起這件事，他們都會誇張的直呼：「真不敢相信！那個肯尼居然會做出這麼『浪漫』的事情。」，這讓他覺得非常困窘。

肯尼完全不認為這種小事有什麼「浪漫」可言。久而久之，肯尼選擇閉口不談，或是隨便胡謅過去。

唉，之後就沒啥好提的，說來說去就是那樣，請吃飯，閒聊，在談天中矮冬瓜發現蠢貨失業，為了報答就提供了一份還不錯的工作機會，而且很剛好的就在矮冬瓜就讀的大學，接著是更多的喝咖啡、談天以及吃飯邀約──

總而言之，回到最起先的疑問，交往的時間長短問題──很久，確切的時間不清楚。

如果就此打住就算了，但肯尼的大腦似乎不肯放過肯尼，總是這樣，一個問題會扯出另一個問題。某個模糊的疑問悄悄浮現在肯尼的意識裡，在各種紛雜的思緒底下若隱若現，肯尼此時不能確切的形容當下的複雜感覺，就像不知道中央公園的湖裡養著什麼一樣。

肯尼再次抓起酒瓶大口飲下威士忌，感覺辛辣的液體從喉嚨悄然滑進胃袋，進而提振鬆散的精神，捕捉形影模糊的困惑。

──為什麼？

──為什麼這段關係可以跨過漫長的時間，並持續至今？

肯尼有種被稍早之前的自己痛揍一拳的微妙感受，他想起那些話語，深知烏利絕對不會在意他的胡言亂語，肯尼還是陷入悵然若失的狀態。此刻，客廳那邊傳來了細微的聲響，好像是鉛筆掉落在茶几上的聲音，甚感煩躁的他趕緊把盤子拿出來，從冰箱裡取出起司。

踏進客廳時肯尼還有點茫然，他甚至無視烏利心情愉快的說：「真好，你還特別準備了起司，謝謝你，肯尼。」，一屁股坐在沙發的另一端沉默的喝著威士忌，神色嚴肅，腦袋轉個不停思索剛才發現的問題。

電視螢幕中的拳擊賽仍如火如荼的繼續進行下去，年紀較年長且身材較為壯碩的黑人拳擊手連續使出重拳攻擊對手，毫不停歇的凌厲攻勢迫使義大利裔小夥子只能防禦，但腰部跟手臂還是吃了好幾拳，他的腳步開始踉蹌。

現場的氣氛被炒熱到最高點，擂台下有幾個人在奔走、吶喊，奮力揮動雙臂鼓舞兩邊選手。

但這些都不關肯尼的事，他埋頭苦思。一旁的烏利時不時拋出一些問題，但心不在焉的肯尼用三言兩語打發掉烏利的發問，舉杯兀自喝著自己的酒。

一回過神，拳擊賽已經結束了，螢幕中只剩空蕩蕩的擂台，播報員正在講述稍後的賽程。

「到底是誰贏了啊？」肯尼不解的喃喃自語。

「這很重要嗎？」烏利舒服的靠在肯尼身旁，慵懶的說：「肯尼，請把嘴巴張開。」

肯尼依言照做，烏利拿起盤中的最後一片起司，動作輕巧的扔進肯尼的嘴裡，接著他將手臂從肯尼臂彎裡緩緩抽出，拿起一本薄薄的冊子起身離開沙發。

口感扎實的起司帶有一絲紅酒的酸澀。

「對了，你從剛才到現在都在讀什麼？」嚼著起司，肯尼口齒不清的問。

「學生的論文。」

「原來如此。」

「立論大膽，但文章的敘述內容明顯跟實驗的結果不符，真是遺憾。」

「……」

「簡明扼要的說，就是在兜圈子試著圓謊而已。肯尼，你的餐桌麻煩借我一下，我想稍微修改文章裡的一些東西。」烏利將論文舉到半空中晃了一晃說。

拄著拐杖，烏利步履蹣跚的走向放在客廳角落的餐桌，肯尼有些同情的說：「看來又一個學醫的書呆子要準備上吊自殺了。」

「學醫？嗯，我不認為，在我看來比較像是小說家。」烏利語氣平靜的說。

肯尼看向地板角落，聽著烏利緩慢離去的腳步聲。

「……手下留情啊。」肯尼抓了抓頭髮，神色複雜的低語道。

烏利停下腳步，轉身上下打量了肯尼一眼，嘴角帶著意味深長的微笑說：「嗯，我盡量。」

結果烏利花了好幾個小時來修改論文，在肯尼準備就寢時他匆匆留下一句：「今晚要留在你這邊叨擾，抱歉。」，隨後便埋頭在工作之中。很快的，時間已過午夜，為了避免打擾到已經入睡的肯尼，烏利小心的爬上床，但些許的動靜還是喚醒肯尼，肯尼揉了揉眼睛將棉被拉去烏利那一側。

「『小說』修改完了嗎，大編輯？」肯尼睡眼惺忪的問。

「說『修改完成』還言之過早。」烏利打了一個呵欠說。

「這下連他的家人們都要一起陪葬了。」

烏利微微一笑，轉身把柺杖靠在床頭櫃，並將夜燈的亮度調低，「快睡吧，時間不早了。」

但肯尼用手掌撐起頭，一臉苦澀的凝視烏利。

「怎麼了？」

「嗯，烏利……」肯尼皺起眉頭，隨興地做了一個手勢，語帶猶豫的說：「你還記得嗎？呃，就是晚餐後我不是說了一些──」

說著說著，肯尼默默握住烏利的手。

「對了，我想起來了。」烏利提高聲調說，他語氣輕快的問：「剛才忘了說，你明天上班時可不可以順便載我去地鐵站，我明早必須去哥哥那邊一趟。抱歉，突然拜託你，你應該順路吧？」

肯尼愣在原地，半晌，他說：「當然。」

「謝謝，真是幫了大忙。」烏利將手從肯尼掌心裡抽出，摸了摸仍搞不清楚狀況的肯尼的頭，「趕快睡吧，你明天還要工作，晚安，肯尼。」

烏利此時淺淺的微笑有如燭光般的溫暖，紫藍色的眼眸裡滿盈深沉的愛意與寬慰，夜燈的光芒為烏利的身影圍上一層朦朧的光暈。

雖然還有一些猶豫與不情願，但當肯尼見到這副光景時，心中的執著馬上就變得可笑到不值一提了。他伸手用手背撫摸烏利的臉頰一陣。滿足的躺回床鋪後，一如往常的，肯尼很快就睡著了。

躺在床鋪另一側的烏利望著昏暗的天花板，等到身旁的肯尼發出細微的打呼聲，他便悄悄地移動到枕頭，上半身斜躺在床頭，垂眼凝望肯尼的睡臉，指尖靈巧的穿梭在他又細又軟的黑色髮絲之間。

「老實說，我不介意。」

烏利平靜的低喃道，低頭仔細審視肯尼的臉孔，從他的深邃五官到經年累月生成的皺紋，此刻的烏利以最溫柔的目光去撿拾、收集戀人面容的細微變化。

「不過，應該是我該向你道歉，故意讓你沒有機會解釋清楚，這是我的錯。」

他順手將被棉被拉到肯尼的肩膀，並撫平棉被的皺褶。

「但……真沒想到你會在意這種小事，我真的不介意你說了什麼。」說到此處，烏利忍不住噗哧一笑，在寂靜的臥房內拼命的壓低笑聲，半晌，才上氣不接下氣的說：「嗯，當看到你苦惱的樣子，該怎麼形容我那時的心情，我覺得──你真可愛。抱歉，我知道你不喜歡這種說法。」

趁著這個好機會，烏利瞇起眼惡作劇的重複了一次：「你真可愛，肯尼。」

「至於你今夜費心思考的問題……那個解答其實就在你自己身上。而且我猜你睡一覺之後就會忘的乾乾淨淨。」烏利伸出食指，點了點肯尼的額頭說。

就像狗追著突然出現在視線裡的奇怪東西，但不管怎麼奔跑都咬不到那個若隱若現的毛茸茸討厭鬼，最後只能氣喘吁吁的在原地不停繞圈，殊不知那只是自己的尾巴罷了。

窗外遠方傳來模糊的救護車鳴笛聲，烏利冷靜的聆聽鳴笛聲逐漸遠去，暗自猜測這輛救護車最後會開去哪家醫院，接著想像到院後急診部急救患者的種種流程。等到睡意逐漸濃厚，烏利打了一個呵欠，開始覺得有些冷的他鑽進被窩，用被子蓋住頭部，意識模糊間想起那則新聞。

新聞裡的夫婦為了慶祝結婚30週年要去南美洲。

而我們去了一趟歐洲，我刻意選在與你相遇的同一天，在艾菲爾鐵塔的頂層瞭望台吻了完全不知情的你，這是我今生做過最浪漫的事。

烏利在肯尼的臉頰鄭重的落下一吻，沉睡的肯尼悶哼了幾聲，伸手強硬的將烏利拖進懷裡。烏利在肯尼的臂彎中嗅著他的體味，在即將墜入夢鄉之際，他嘴角浮現一絲笑意，語氣輕柔的說──

「晚安，『35年來都吃同一道菜』先生，祝你有一個好夢。」

追尾巴 完


	2. 星火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《追尾巴》番外

星火

烏利X肯尼（無差，年齡操作，20幾歲的他們）

現AU

／／／

在柴火的輕柔嗶啵聲中，烏利在露營椅裡伸了一個懶腰，整個人舒服的靠在椅背。他抬起頭望向漆黑的夜空吐出一朵朵的白霧，而纖瘦的雙手把玩空的玻璃酒杯，五彩的光芒圍繞在烏利的指尖周遭。

「還要再喝嗎？」坐在營火旁的肯尼問，他舉起半滿的威士忌酒瓶笑問，「你該不會這樣就不行了吧？」

「當然，但一點點就好。」烏利朝著肯尼舉起酒杯，他已經有點醉了，被握住的酒杯在半空中輕微搖晃，順從的接受肯尼的斟酒，「謝謝，這樣就好。明天一早就要離開這裡，總覺得……該怎麼說呢？有些遺憾。」

熊熊燃燒的營火把烏利的臉龐照得通紅，但烈焰似乎無法消抹臉上明顯的落寞，他凝視杯中閃閃發亮的褐色液體，抬頭將杯中少許的威士忌一飲而盡。

「幹嘛這麼急著回去？大學寒假不是長的跟金魚大便一樣嗎？」肯尼不解的問。

「沒辦法，我一定要回去參加老早就決定出席的晚宴，對方是父親大人擔任駐東德大使時結識的老朋友，我不得不去。」

「嗯，那就沒辦法了。但是離開這種鳥不生蛋的地方，到大城市裡吃好料也不錯啊，想想我們已經吃了兩個禮拜的豆子罐頭了。」想起豆子的滋味，肯尼做了一個鬼臉。

「既然如此，請您代替我去吃那頓晚餐如何？」烏利語帶戲謔的問。

「我才不幹，誰要去那種無聊透頂的宴會啊？！我接下來打算去洛磯山脈打獵跟釣魚爽待到2月初，再會啦，烏利。」

「……」

肯尼沒好氣的看向滿臉怨恨的烏利：「就算你瞪我也無濟於事，少爺。」

「……唉。」

「喂，嘆什麼氣啊？真不像你。」肯尼試著安慰烏利，他甚感困惑的問：「只是吃個晚飯，幹嘛搞得像是要上戰場似的？」

「如果只是『吃頓晚飯』的話，那就簡單多了。但事實恰好相反，你可能沒體驗過漫無止境的閒談、毫無節制的恭維以及永不停歇的舞會，那簡直比考試還折磨人。」烏利的臉上蒙上一層陰影。

「等等──舞會？！嘻嘻嘻！不會吧，居然還要跳舞，是在拍電影喔？！」

聽到難以置信的老派詞彙，忘了烏利正在煩惱，肯尼便開始肆無忌憚的放聲大笑，還差點跌出椅子。

「肯尼……」

「啊哈哈哈！笑死我了！！他媽的舞會！！」

忍無可忍的烏利一把搶過肯尼手中的酒瓶，直接仰頭就著瓶口將猛灌了三大口，幾乎把剩餘的威士忌給一口氣喝完。

「其實我也不想，與其參加什麼鬼宴會，還不如去洛磯山脈啃野草還比較有趣！」烏利厭惡的說。

面對烏利孩子氣十足的叫嚷，肯尼停下笑聲用手撐住下巴，興味盎然的等待接下來的發展。

烏利眼神呆滯的望向眼前漆黑的樹林，試著將空酒瓶扔進附近的草叢，結果玻璃酒瓶掉落在烏利的腳邊，在草地上滾動了一兩圈後就靜止不動。見狀，烏利自暴自棄的揉亂整齊的瀏海，整個人縮進露營椅裡，雙手摀住臉發出謎樣的彆扭聲音。

他動也不動的維持著這個姿勢，久到肯尼以為烏利就這樣睡著了，當肯尼正想伸手搖醒烏利時。烏利將手緩緩挪開，那瞬間讓肯尼不自覺的停下動作，因為在火光下那雙紫藍色的深邃眼眸帶有與平時不同的神秘……以及令人屏息的脆弱。

「……你知道如何在舞會上跳好舞嗎？」烏利突然拋出這個問題。

「我從未跳過舞，呃，我猜──跟著節奏？」

「不，你得找到正確的人跟你一起跳。」

烏利從露營椅動作俐落的起身，雙手扯了扯外套夾克的下擺，他深吸一口氣挺直腰桿，眼睛直視前方。他邁開步伐，姿態中帶有難以忽視的自信與果決，可是他卻直直朝向營火大步走去。

「喂！危險！」肯尼急忙伸手試著抓回烏利，但他慢了一步。只見烏利泰然自若的跨過熊熊燃燒的火焰，彷彿那些滾燙的火舌不過是普通無害的花叢般，他漫不經心地哼著旋律緩慢優雅的圓舞曲。

跨過火焰，亞麻色的髮絲隨著熱風揚起，嬌小的身影在熾熱的火光中朦朧，只剩斷斷續續的哼唱聲，烏利漫步到營火光亮的邊緣，他停下步伐。烏利背對肯尼哼唱著，孤高的背影隨著搖晃的橙色光亮忽隱忽現，而曲子的節奏逐漸變得緊湊。

肯尼注意到烏利的手掌握緊又鬆開了好幾次，他依舊哼唱著不知名的曲子，轉身步履莊重的走向肯尼的跟前，不顧營火就在距離自己幾吋的地方燃燒，而火苗正時不時纏上烏利被牛仔褲包裹的小腿。

「您願意與我共舞一曲嗎？阿卡曼先生。」烏利彎腰鞠躬伸出右手肘，眼裡充滿柔情，嘴角帶著微笑輕問。

肯尼抬起頭，十分困惑的看向烏利。

烏利嘆了一口氣，無奈的問：「恕我冒昧，請問您的回應呢？」

「嘖，我要怎樣回應？」

「很簡單，就像這樣……」烏利垂下眼睛，輕輕放下彎曲的右手肘，從容不迫的抬起左手臂──

瘦小的手背在空氣中輕盈的劃出一道弧線，隨著動作火焰的艷麗光芒為其賦予不同的光彩，離開陰冷的暗影之後燦然綻放絕對無法忽視的存在感。白皙柔軟的肌膚壟罩在橙紅色的朦朧光之中，閃耀著極致的憐憫、蘊含神聖至高的生命力以及嫻靜的散發迷人的溫暖，令人難以移開視線甚至是帶著狂喜獻出一切。

被此情此景深深撼動的肯尼輕柔握住烏利的手，還沒意識到自己的行為時就被烏利手掌的柔軟觸感徹底征服，他入迷的凝視那些惹人愛憐的指尖。

烏利此刻瑟縮了一下，他似乎後退了一步，鞋跟撞到堆起燃燒的柴薪，瞬間揚起了無數個橙紅色的點點星火，那些足以傷人的閃亮光點張狂的漫天飛舞，像默然星空突然之間懂得愛、懂得動情所以願意離開冷澈的夜空翩然降臨兩人之間。

肯尼閉上雙眼，將嘴唇謹慎又滿懷虔誠的印在烏利左手背，過了許久才萬分不捨的離開。

「心動了嗎？」指尖迷戀的摩娑烏利的掌心，肯尼苦笑道。「還是我得吃上一頓拳頭？」

「都不是，我現在正在評估這是不是你慣有的惡作劇。」烏利冷靜的說。

肯尼抬頭直視烏利的雙眼，神色嚴肅，語氣誠摯但帶有一絲不滿：「你應該清楚，我向來不開這種玩笑，烏利。」

烏利暗自嚥下一口唾液，他花了一點時間整理思緒，緩慢又語帶哀戚的開口：「肯尼，在我們出生之前，漫長的戰爭已宣告結束，大量被犧牲的人們在正義的撫慰下安然入眠，人類醜陋的鬥爭終於告一段落。但取而代之的是，綿延不絕的圍牆豎立在世界各地，不管是有形的、或是無形的──那些牆，那些阻擋人類的牆，直到現在依然存在。這是一個充斥著撕裂與隔絕的時代，你此刻不經思索的舉動太過魯莽，我猜你根本沒有想過之後的後果吧？」

烏利瞇起雙眼，譴責的目光緊盯著肯尼。

「別一直怪我，我自認自己沒有做錯任何事。」肯尼語氣生硬的回應。

「你錯了，只因你歌誦自由。」烏利悲傷的呢喃，他小心的回握肯尼的手。

肯尼沉默的凝視烏利眼角的淚光。

「我會謹慎考慮。」他抽出手掌，冷淡的說：「請原諒我的懦弱，因為這並不是夢，肯尼。」

肯尼乾脆的收回他的手，臉上盡是複雜的神情。烏利似乎是看到他如此沮喪，臉色刷地變得慘白如紙，他輕聲低喚：「肯尼……」

「夠了，再說什麼也無濟於事。」肯尼開始混亂起來，他火大的嚷道：「該死，等就等！先不管你又臭又長的長篇大論，至少你沒有當場拒絕，這樣還算有機會吧？」

「很抱歉突然提起這個，但……我現在不太舒服。」

「啥？！」

「不好意思，我想吐。」一臉歉意的他虛弱的舉起右手，單薄的身體開始搖搖晃晃。

「就說不要一口氣喝這麼多，媽的！別吐在這裡！！」肯尼焦急大喊道，他急忙站起用手臂撐起差點暈倒在地的烏利。

結果那晚折騰到大半夜，大吐特吐的烏利才在肯尼的悉心照料下入睡。隔天一大早，肯尼頂著黑眼圈陪著烏利走過灑滿晨光的山間小徑。從他們離開營地、抵達山腳下的小村莊，直到首班開往市區的公車停在公車站牌前，這期間肯尼只顧著抽菸，一句話都不說。

就在烏利上車時，肯尼才支支吾吾的說一些語焉不詳的話語，垂下雙手站在原地目送公車離開。

烏利心想他會永遠記得這一刻，記得肯尼站在荒涼遠方形單影隻的孤寂身影。

金碧輝煌的別墅大廳，現場演奏著和緩雅致的圓舞曲，滿坑滿谷的政商名流。

羅德˙雷斯手拿香檳，不敢置信的看著眼前的一切。

那個對女性彬彬有禮到近乎冷漠的弟弟，竟然輕鬆自在的在由蝴蝶結、蕾絲、緞帶與薄紗澎澎裙所構成的美好世界中穿梭。羅德以為弟弟會終生傾情於大腦切片，對腫瘤標本述說綿綿情話，然後未來娶的太太會是居禮夫人那類不修邊幅的科學怪胎。

從小到大凡事都優秀的弟弟，居然在大庭廣眾中公然與活生生的年輕女性們調情。

身穿燕尾服的烏利儀態優雅的坐在貴妃椅，修長雙腿愜意的交疊在一起，向後梳理的頭髮有幾縷瀟灑的落在如大理石般光滑的額頭，臉龐因盛大的喜悅而容光煥發，雙眼洋溢著親切寬容的柔和光彩。

只見烏利輕而易舉的就用風趣又機智的話語逗得身旁的上流名媛們神魂顛倒，尤其是生日宴會的美麗女主角──她出身於一個有錢到足以買下整個美國的名門世家──更是笑得樂不可支，身穿粉紅色晚禮服的她輕鬆靠在貴妃椅的另一側，雙眼充滿了欣賞與欽慕，她目不轉睛的凝視烏利清秀的臉龐。

所有人都注意到那位公主殿下已經跟烏利連跳了4支舞。

悠揚的音樂再次響起，幾位男士不甘寂寞的上前邀舞，被打斷興致的公主殿下不悅的蹙起了柳眉，但她注意到站在遠處的母親催促的眼神，於是她不情願的起身接受參議員之子的邀請。

好不容易空閒下來的烏利走向靠在大廳牆壁邊的羅德。

「老弟，你是醉了嗎？」羅德滿腹疑問的打量著烏利。

烏利喚來服務生，拿起服務生盤中的香檳，他啜飲了一口，說：「嗯？沒有啊。」

「如果你繼續保持下去，我敢保證總有一天你會去選總統，而且還會高票當選。」

「哥哥，你太誇張了。」他露出一抹苦笑。

「對了，我注意到你跟小公主跳舞時聊得很開心，你們在聊些什麼？」

「沒什麼，就討論一下希薇亞·普拉斯（Sylvia Plath）。」

「誰啊？電影明星嗎？」羅德不感興趣的問，他皺起眉對天真的弟弟曉以大義：「與其浪費時間聊不知名的小明星，你應該問她最近在做些什麼才對，問的越仔細越好。」

「為什麼？」

不敢相信烏利竟會如此愚蠢，羅德大吃一驚的說：「這當然是為了套出她爸的動向從中撈點什麼啊，她是華爾街股神最疼愛的掌上明珠，怎麼可能不知道爸爸最近在幹嘛？」

「今天是她的生日，哥哥。」烏利無奈的強調這點。

「你真的這麼認為嗎？」

羅德朝著大廳中央擺了擺頭，大廳此時響起了巨大的喧嘩聲，大批人群興奮的圍繞在剛踏入會場、一名年高德劭的男性身旁，其中包含兄弟倆的父親，大家的目光集中在這位億萬富豪身上──就連身在舞池裡跟壽星翩然起舞的青年也是如此。

烏利輕輕搖了搖頭說：「她有一顆善良且纖細的心，恐怕大家都沒有察覺這點。」

「纖細？那是跟她的家族所擁有的龐大財富相比吧。」羅德反唇相譏的說。

兩兄弟陷入難以言喻的沉默中。

不該在生日宴會上討論希薇亞·普拉斯的詩歌，那些充斥著心碎與絕望的字句不適合出現在此刻當下，烏利懊悔的想。

與眾人不同，他轉頭望向舞池。輕快的音樂消失了，寬敞舞池內散亂氣球與彩帶，只剩一對男女意興闌珊的踩著死板的舞步。身穿粉紅色晚禮服的她神色凝重，雙眼驚惶的四處搜尋著什麼，她的模樣瞬間老了十幾歲，而她的舞伴刻意且無禮的將她帶到舞池邊緣，在烏利眼中，她就像裝飾華麗的洋娃娃正被某種粗暴且絕對的力量東拉西扯。

「不說玩笑話了，你今天好像特別高興。」大概是為了補償剛才的失言，羅德語氣輕快的說，「還是說，去山上滾泥巴時發生了什麼嗎？」

「……沒什麼。」烏利勉強擠出笑容，輕描淡寫的說。

他不動聲色的將右手掌輕輕蓋住左手背，十分珍惜的捧住那個目前尚未給予允諾的誓約之吻。

眼前的一切頓時冰消瓦解，烏利懷念的憶起那片寂靜的森林、土地的香氣，以及在暗夜中仍無畏地燃燒著的火焰──那些明亮到刺眼的燦然星火。

星火 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結果之後他們為了"到底是誰先告白，以及是誰先引誘誰的？"的問題爭執不休。


End file.
